Colored Hues
by Lyn Archer
Summary: In Progress: The Starlights are tricked into giving up their powers. Now ten years later, they are out for revenge on the one that made them surrender their power. Updated!
1. Amethyst Dreams

And here is the first installment of my Colored Hues thingy... Finals are over, and I can't seem to think of words I need right now. That coul have something to do with the four essays I had to write in two days. Yes, that's what I'll blame my incoherentness on... Anyways, I've been working on this for the better part of six months, and I am very glad that I have finally finished it. It's been driving me insane trying to finish it. I've also been jumping head first into other projects and leaving this one behind. Well, I finall got my happy little self into gear and uploaded it.

Please, don't forget to read and review. I like reviews... They fuel me and flames... Well.. I use them to roast my marshmellows, on a good day dearies.

* * *

Taiki tucked a few loose strands of her auburn colored hair behind one ear. She reached up with her left hand and grabbed the glass of water that sat on the ledge above the top of her couch. Sipping the water, she sighed. It had been ten years since she had seen either Seiya or Yaten. Ever since the Queen, their Princess's mother, had dismissed them from their duties, on grounds they were too emotionally attached to the Princess, they had gone their separate ways.

She still harbored feelings for Yaten, all these years later. Taking another sip of water, she frowned. Seventeen long years she hid her real feelings. Through everyone she dated, her love for Yaten never diminished. Why, she never knew.

Being too scared to ever act on her emotions, she would never know how the silver haired woman felt about her. Never.

They three made a promise before they went their separate ways, they would not contact each other, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Only Seiya protested, but once she saw the look in the other two's eyes, she knew the reason.

Shaking the beginning of the memory from her mind, Taiki put the glass of water back on the ledge. She removed the glasses that partially hid her amethyst colored eyes. Blinking back the tears, she laid her head against the pillow at her back. Soon she found herself falling into a slumber.

"Yaten…" she muttered, her voice laced with heaviness from sleep.

Fumbling, she reached up for her glass of water. Her hand bumped the sweating glass; it slipped from the ledge and crashed to the tile floor on the other side of the half-wall. This wasn't a natural sleep; someone had managed to lace her water with some sort of anesthetic.

'No, help…' she thought desperately.

Her head fell against the arm of the couch. The memory of the day they three were dismissed playing in her mind as her eyes shut in defeat.

---

Star Maker looked at the Queen in shock. She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. "Your Majesty! Dismissed, on what grounds? We've been nothing but loyal to you and your daughter!"

The Queen turned her orange eyes to the tallest Starlight. "You three are too emotionally attached to my daughter."

"Isn't that what a guardian is supposed to? So they can be able to protect their charge!"

The Queen rose to her feet and walked down from the throne. She stood in front of Star Maker staring at her with contempt, who stared back with just as much contempt. She raised her hand and slapped the tall Starlight.

Star Maker took a few steps backwards, her gloved hand going to her cheek, her eyes wide in shock.

"You three will turn your powers over to me at once." The Queen ordered returning to her seat.

"Fighter, Healer, say something!" Star Maker looked at her two companions. Star Fighter looked so upset and distraught. While Star Healer looked only angry.

"If we cannot be our Princess's protectors, than you are a fool, Your Majesty. We've done nothing but protect her from the moment we became full fledged Senshi." Star Fighter whispered softly. She ripped the star brooch from her body and looked at it with sadness. She shone blue for a brief moment before becoming Seiya Kou. Tossing the brooch away from her, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Star Maker put her hand to the star brooch between her breasts. "Time to retire…" she whispered softly. A purple glow surrounded her and she fell to her knees as Taiki Kou. The star brooch clattered away from her, glowing vibrantly. Tears fell down her face as knelt on the floor, staring at the brooch that housed her former powers.

Star Healer bit her lip as she allowed her body to be encompassed by a green glow. The power flooded into the star brooch that she held tenderly in her hands as Yaten Kou. "It's not fair. We did everything correctly." She opened her hands and watched the star brooch fall to the ground. She shook her head, the bangs of her silver hair hiding her eyes as she left the room.

---

Taiki coughed violently as icy water was thrown on her.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to capture a Starlight."

The auburn haired woman raised her head, water dripping from her hair, and stared at her captor. Her eyes narrowed into a cruel glare. "Why?"

"To bring down that wretched Princess Kakyuu."

"I'm nothing more than a mere human. Why not go after the ones with power?"

"Really?" her captor asked, avoiding her question.

Taiki lunged at the man, but he quickly moved out of the cell. She pounded her fists against the thick door, tears rolling down her face.

'If they got me… What if they've already captured Yaten and Seiya? If only I was Star Maker again!'

Standing up, Taiki turned her eyes upward. Stars twinkled down at her through the skylight. "I will become a warrior again. This I swear. Not upon my dreams or the stars, but upon my loyalty to the Princess. I was born as her guardian, and I will die as her guardian."

She turned and looked at the door. "I will show you what it means to be a Starlight, and the power I once possessed. If need be, I will rip it from the pathetic replacement they now call Sailor Star Maker." She curled her hands into fists, determination present in her eyes.

---

"Star Maker, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Princess. There is no reason to worry about me." Star Maker gave a weak smile

Princess Kakyuu studied the guardian before her. "Does your power feel like it's fleeing you?"

"It does, but how do you know that, Princess?"

"She's calling it back to her." Kakyuu moved to her feet and stared off into the room, her eyes distant.

"Who?"

Kakyuu snapped back to reality. "The one the power rightfully belongs to."

"But, it's my power! It belongs to me, no one else!"

"Let it go! The power was not born with you. Its rightful master is calling it back. Now let it go!"

* * *

There we are... Yes. looks around shiftly and coughs No roommates, and it's the last day of finals... I do wonder where they went off to. What? I was done with finals yesterday.

Thank you for reading. Please review! 


	2. Sapphire Need

OH MY! I updated:gasp: Shush... It's been a long year since I last updated this. I am confident about myself and my writing again. I sincerly hope that this doesn't take me another year to update...

There is still Yaten's installment and then the four-part thingy that ends it about nicely.

* * *

Seiya stood in the middle of the Capital's market place. Her sapphire colored eyes narrowed on the thug before her. "You truly are a fool."

"Really, Starlight?"

Murmurs ran through the crowd that had surrounded them.

"I'm not Starlight, or else I would have beaten you to a pulp by now."

"Transform!"

Seiya sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't! I am _not_ a Starlight! How many times are we going to go over this?"

The thug ran at Seiya, metal glinted in his hand. "You liar!"

Sidestepping, Seiya brought her knee up and connected with the thug's abdomen. She watched the knife fall from his hand and he double over in pain. "Tell whoever sent you, I'm not a Starlight!"

The thug got up, though it obviously pained him to do so. "We'll get you, just like we got your friend."

Seiya turned around and looked at the man. "What? Who?"

"Tall, sad amethyst eyes, auburn…"

Seiya punched the man, sending him stumbling backwards. "What did you do to Taiki?" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what my boss did to her. I do know she's still alive."

Anger now coursing through her, Seiya walked over to the man. She stared down at him, her hands curling into fists. "Where is she?!"

The thug shook his head and grinned at the dark haired woman.

Her eyes widened. "NO!" her shoulders slumped in despair as the man bit down on a capsule of fast working poison.

---

After being questioned by the authorities for several hours, Seiya walked into the bar known as Air and Sun. She looked around the fairly busy establishment before walking over to bar and sitting down on one of the stools.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked focusing his red eyes on the obviously depressed woman sitting in front of him.

"Karo, straight." Seiya said flatly.

"Are you sure you want to start with that? After all, you will get what you want most back."

Seiya's eyes flickered towards the bartender who was simply smiling at her. "How do you know that?"

The bartender began to fix Seiya's drink. "Because, you are not one to give up so easily, Seiya…"

"How do you…?"

"You came in here for your twentieth birthday with your two friends."

"That was a long time ago."

"Only fifteen years…"

Seiya shook her head and looked down at the perfection of the wood on the bar top. "I remember you now."

"I'm glad, because the last time we talked, you where thoroughly drunk."

"I wish to get that way tonight, Red."

The man gave a smile and set Seiya's drink down in front of her. "If you're drunk beyond all help, then what good are you to your captured friend? Taiki needs you."

"I don't have my powers anymore. The Queen ordered us to give them over to her."

"Weren't you born with those powers, Seiya?" Red moved some of his deep red hair out of his eyes.

"I was." Seiya took the first sip of her absinthe.

"Then you should be able to call them back to you. They are your powers. Just because they were illegally taken from you, should present no reason for you to take them back. "

Seiya studied the black liquid that was in the glass before her. "Red…" she picked up her glass and watched how it caused the light to distort.

"Yes?"

The dark hair woman down the entire glass of karo, and set the empty glass down on the counter. "Thank you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the proper payment.

Red shook his head. "No, it's on the house today. Just be sure to come see me when you get what you want."

"I will." She put the money back in her pocket and left the bar.

---

Seiya stood in front of the Palace, her sapphire eyes watching the beautifully sculpted center tower. She sighed and walked away. The wind blew her hair around her in ribbons. 'I want my power back. It doesn't belong to you. It never did. I was born to wield it, not you.' She thought to herself.

Stopping, the dark haired woman turned and looked at the palace again. 'I called that place home for twenty years. And after fifteen years of loyal service, they throw us out like yesterday's trash.' Her hands curled into fists, her body shaking.

'I refused to believe that we where too emotionally attached to our Princess. She was just as attached to us. The Queen… She did this! This is all her fault! If she didn't love seeing her daughter so miserable, then we would still be protecting her.'

Seiya began to glow blue, her eyes full of tears. 'Damn that Queen. Damn her. I will take back my powers and my position as Sailor Star Fighter. I was born to do this. Nothing, not even a power hungry Queen will stand in my way. I will rescue Taiki, and show the world what the Queen really like…'

---

Star Fighter stumbled a little bit, the brooch between her breasts glowing a brilliant blue. She fell to her knees, coughing sporadically.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" she snapped.

"I'll go get help." the servant turned and ran down the hall.

"Give it up Star Fighter, the power isn't yours anymore…'

"Princess?" Star Fighter looked at Kakyuu, her eyes full of confusion.

"That power was not born with you, Star Fighter. It is time to let it go forever…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The true master of the power is calling it back to her. It is time to reverse the mistake that was made ten years ago."

Star Fighter groaned in pain and fell forward, becoming human. The star brooch glowed for a moment and then vanished.

* * *

Wheee! I'm still amazed that I updated. After a _year_ of this being inactive. Can you all forgive me?

Don't forget to review... I like them, they're nummy like Star Candy! 


	3. Jaded Envy

Okay. Yes. Another update. What is the world coming to? Anyways. Hi. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've got a bit more on this, and then it's done. After what, a year?

Bah, please review. Remember, all flames will be used to roast marshmallows and scary fanboys.

* * *

**Colored Hues - Jaded Envy**

* * *

Yaten sat back, watching everyone walk by through the window. She let out a soft sigh and fiddled with the diamond and emerald ring Taiki got her for her twentieth birthday. It was gorgeous, just like Taiki. As much as the tall woman claimed to have no taste in fashion, when it came to jewelry, she had great taste. A wave of sadness came over her. She hadn't seen or spoken to Taiki in ten years.

Fighting back a wave of tears, she put a hand to her chest, feeling the familiar ache of loneliness she had felt over the years. Taiki had always been a good friend, but she had slowly become more during the five years before they were forced to give up their powers.

Not wanting to remain in the café for much longer, Yaten paid her bill and left. She walked down the street, her hair tugged, begging to be free. 'Taiki, where are you? Do you think of me ever? I know I think of you every day…' she thought to herself, tears slowly falling down her face.

She was envious of everyone who had someone to love. Since she lost her position as Princess Kakyuu's guardian, it had been hard for her to give her heart over to anyone. She almost did once, but then found out that the person was cheating on her and it nearly destroyed her.

"Hey baby…"

Yaten looked at the obviously drunken man before her. She rolled her eyes. "Look buddy, I'm not into men like you. So, go away."

The man grabbed her arm roughly. "You don't have a choice in the matter. You're coming with me."

Her jade colored eyes narrowed on the man. She brought her knee up and connected with his groin. "I don't think so." She turned and began to walk away.

"Taiki Kou has been a stubborn one to break."

Yaten stopped and turned around. "What?"

The man stood up. "You heard me."

"What have you done to Taiki!" she demanded.

"Nothing."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying." The man then melded into the shadows.

Yaten ran over to the spot where the man once was. Her whole body shook. 'No… Taiki.' she thought.

--

Yaten woke up screaming, tears running down her face. Her lower lip trembled and she broke down. Hugging her knees to her chest, she sobbed into the blanket that covered her.

"I wish I were stronger. I wish I could save her. I want to save her! I love her. I want my power back. That person they have as Star Healer doesn't deserve the power. Not at all…"

--

Walking down the street, Yaten's eyes were set in a firm glare. Anyone who got in her way today wouldn't like the results. Green energy crackled around her arms as she walked. It had returned early this morning. When she got out of the shower, there lay her star brooch on top of her clothes. The very one she had given over to the Queen.

A smile crossed her lips as the familiar feel of power rushed through her veins at her anger. Her power always seemed to intensify when she was in a foul mood, but she wasn't complaining. The increase in power felt good. It always had.

'Taiki… Where are you? Please, show yourself to me.'

Nothing.

Yaten curled her hands into fists, the power crackling even more. Of course their communication lines were rusty; they hadn't been used for a while. Then again, what reason did they have to use them? They were no longer Starlights.

'Yaten…'

The silver haired woman stopped and turned around in her spot. 'Taiki? Taiki! Where are you?'

Nothing.

Closing her eyes, Yaten focused her power. Old habits die hard, say people from Earth. She hopped this bode the same for their powers.

Three lines of power came into Yaten's psychic sight. One orange, which represented Kakyuu. One blue, which belonged to Seiya. The final, purple, that was Taiki's.

Reaching out with her own power, green, she touched the blue line. A yelp of surprised echoed in her ear.

'About damn time, Taiki was the first of us.'

'I know. I can feel her power now, and she's angry.' Yaten reopened her eyes and continued her way down the street.

'We're all angry.'

'I know, Seiya.'

'She's…'

'I know, and we're going to save her and reclaim our rightful positions as guardians.'

'Where is she?'

'You really are rusty.'

"Shut up! It's been ten years.'

'Where are you?'

'Standing in front of the palace. I'm the only one around since I started glowing.'

'I noticed you're pissed off.'

'Of course.'

'I'll see you in ten minutes.'

'Bye, Yaten…'

Pulling her power from the blue line, she looked at the purple line. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took off towards the palace.

--

"What is going on? Why are we no longer Starlights?"

Kakyuu looked at the three girls before her. "The power's rightful master has called it back."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Of course it does." Kakyuu stood up, her eyes serious. "Ten years ago, a horrible mistake was made, and now the ones that where wronged are demanding justice."

"What mistake?"

Kakyuu rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "The mistake of taking the power from the three women whom originally held it."

"Are you saying that the power was not ours to begin with?"

"Yes!"

"It doesn't make any sense."

"The story is quite a long one; I suggest you three sit down." Kakyuu resumed her seat in the throne as the three teens sat in chairs that servants had brought out.

* * *

I know, still shocking that it's a chapter. Please review. I like hearing what people say about my work.


End file.
